


Toxic love

by joon4ever



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Child Abuse, Classical Music, Cold, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Idols, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lies, M/M, Narcissism, Past Child Abuse, Piano, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joon4ever/pseuds/joon4ever
Summary: Wσσ Dσ-hαn (fαcє clαím wσσ dσ hwαn) ís  α cσld nαrrsαstíc guч whσ sєєms tσ hαvє αn αgєndα.whєn Dσ-hαn gєts єхcєptєd íntσ thє grσup вts, wíll thє mєmвєrs líkє hím?wíll thєч fígurє σut thαt dєєp dσwn Dσ-hαn's nσt αs cσld αs hє sєєms tσ вє?αnd whαt íf sσmєσnє hαs mαdє Dσ-hαn αct líkє thís?whσ cσuld вє thє cαusє σf such α cσld sαdístíc chαrαctєr..αnd mαчвє just mαчвє вts cαn hєlp dσ-hαn єscαpє thє tσхíc "lσvє".
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain violence please be warned :)  
> this story is a work of fiction and entirely of my imagination nothing in this story is true.  
> Check out this story on my Wattpad account if you want! : @joon4ever
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~A~  
> 💜💜💜

Woo Do-Han stepped out of the limo and stretched.

Passerby's stopped and stared as the tall dark and handsome man got out.

Do-Han smirked in amusement at all the stares.. After all his father is quite famous.

Do-Han's Father owned a multi million hotel business that spread throughout Asia.

There were probably 30-40 of his hotels in Korea alone.

Not only did his father own 5 star hotels, he also was the CEO of the idol company "AGF" which stands for _**"A generation of fame".**_

Do-Hans mother died when he was 5..

And his relationship with his father was very... **Different**.

Do-Han the 22 year old son of a multimillionaire.. To say he was as rebel would be an understatement.

Do-Han Never listened to anyone and did anything he could to get his father's attention..

And here he was today standing right in front of the Bighit building..

A slight smirk on his face..

Today he'd be Auditioning for some _"_ _ **Idol"**_ Group.

And boy was he looking forward to his father's face when he got in, in one of the rivaling companies..

He was looking forward to some trouble..


	2. Chapter 2

People's heads turned as the very tall and handsome man walked into the room..

_"He couldn't be auditioning? Could he?"_

People whispered nervously as they knew that they couldn't stand a chance against this guy's looks..

 _"Hey! He looks familiar"_ said one guy as he whispered to the group of trainees .

_"Ya he looks awfully like the son of that rich CEO dude"_

" _You know ,the guy who owns AGF?"_ another guy asked.

 _"I heard that he's a billionaire who owns hundreds of hotels all over"_ mumbled another young man in awe.

 _"That couldn't be his son, after all why would he audition at a rival entertainment?"_ said another.

 _"Ya your right"_ mumbled some of the fellow trainees.

Meanwhile...

Do-Han was sitting down scrolling through his phone..

Waiting for his audition number to be called.

He could just feel the burning stares of the other auditioner's staring at him.

This caused Do-Han to yawn.

Poor People bored him.

 _ **"This better be worth it"**_ was all he thought as he stood up and followed the lady who had called his number.

 _"Please follow me_ " said the lady as she directed Do-Han to a room.

Do-Han entered the small room which had a long table with "Judges" Sitting at them..

The judges included the CEO of Bighit **"Hitman Bang",** " **Seo Luna** " one of the most important female dance choreographer's of Bighit, **"Kim Namjoon"** the famous leader of the group BTS and last but not least the producer " **Supreme Boi".**

 _"Hello my name is Woo Do-Han, I'm 22 years old and I'm here to audition_ " Woo Do-Han said as he attempted to plaster a fake smile across his face.

Hitman bang's head looked up quickly on hearing Do-han's introduction.

 _"Woo Do-Han?"_ he asked surprised.

" _Yes my father is Woo Hyun-sun also known as Wenji you may have heard of him"_ Do-Han replied.

" _Of course I have everyone knows your father"_ Hitman bang said laughing.

 _"But why would you audition here?"_ asks Seo Luna looking confused.

" _I want to be my own man, break ties from my father" Do-Han replied._

_"And I'd like to become an idol fairly, and not because of my father's influence"_

All four judges nodded in understanding.

"O _kay you may begin"_ Supreme Boi said.

Han smirked " **Time to shine"** he thought to himself as the music began.

Do-Han finished the dance cover leaving the judges looking quite impressed.

" _Very good now what about your vocal song?"_ Namjoon asked.

Do-Han smiled before getting himself a microphone from a staff member and waiting for the music to begin.

Han had intentionally chose this song as it would hopefully pull on the judges emotions.

All the judges sat there in shock once Do-Han had stopped singing.. 

**"Looks like it did the job"** Is the first thing Han thought as he looked at the judges reactions.

" _WOW THAT WAS PHENOMENAL_!" blurted out Hitman bang.

" _I'm very impressed"_ Namjoon said smiling slightly, as he seemed certain that they had discovered a diamond in the rough so to speak.

 _"Excellent singing_ " said Supreme Boi nodding his head as he looked Han up and down.

Seo Luna just nodded still a little shocked to say anything.

 **"A great dancer and a singer, looks promising"** she thought as Han flashed her a very fake yet convincing smile.

 _"Do you rap too?"_ Namjoon asked Do-Han curiously.

To which Do-Han replied "Yes a little".

 _"Okay go ahead"_ Namjoon said as a little bit of excitement seeped into his tone

  
_"That was really good!"_ Namjoon said as he started clapping with amusement.

" _Your really talented"_ Seo Luna said shaking her head in disbelief.

" _But are you sure you want to do this? I mean I'd imagine you father won't be happy with it"_ asked Supreme Boi.

This statement caused Do-Han to laugh internally..

" _ **This really is going according to the plan"**_ he thought.

" _Yes I'm sure, becoming an Idol would mean a lot to me"_ Do-Han said as he lied through his teeth.

 _"Well I guess than we've already found our guy"_ said Hitman bang as he smiled and got up to shake Do-Jan's hands.


	3. Chapter 3

⚠️ Warning Abuse Mention

 _"It's great to be doing business with you Sunbae-nim"_ Do-Han said as he shook Hitman bang's hand.

This caused Mr. Hitman bang to laugh.

You see Mr Hitman bang was very impressed with Do-Han, he never met such a talented, polite and honorable man.

Especially regarding his parentage you would think Do-Han would be spoilt but it seemed like he was such a humble guy..

Oh if only Hitman bang knew the real reason Do-Han signed that contract.

" _Of course the pleasure is all mine, BTS will be delighted to meet you"_ Mr bang said smiling.

" _ **Oh yes I forgot all about them"**_ Do-Han thought to himself.

**"Oh well I guess as long as I piss off my "father" enough, than I'm sure my plan will go well and we can all be acquaintances"**

"Yes of course I can't wait to meet them" Do-Han said smirking.

 _"Great!"_ Mr. Bang said, honestly he was relieved that he found the perfect man for Bts so quickly..

It wasn't that Bts needed a new member badly.. They were fine just the way they were.

But they all decided they needed something new and fresh to happen and boy were they in for a treat..

Do-Han was in the limo parked outside his father's mansion.

He knew by now word must have reached his father about his son getting into a rivaling Kpop industry.

Do-Han smiled mischievously..

He couldn't wait to be confronted by him..

 _"Oh Master Han your father is waiting for you upstairs in his office"_ said Maria, one of the many servants of the house.

Do Han just nods before handing her his coat and walking upstairs.

He laughed hysterically as he strode into his father's office to see his father standing by the window angrily.

" _Appa? You wanted to see me?"_ he asked sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

Woo Wenji strode over to his son angrily.

_"What the hell do you think your doing?!"_

_"Auditioning for one of this companies rival entertainments?"_

_"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY BEING DISOBEDIENT?!"_ Woo Wenji screamed in his son's face.

"No Appa I just wanna be a star" Do Han said teasingly in a child's tone.

Woo Wenji grabbed Do Han by the collar and said " _You try to disobey me like a little child who's been scorned"_

 _"Do you really think I'd allow that?!"_ he shouted at his son angrily.

Do Han just grins brazenly back at his fuming father.

" _It's because of Rebecca isn't it?"_ his father asked angrily.

" _Your jealous of her? Aren't you?"_

 _"You don't want to be replaced by her so you think that by angering me, by getting my attention that I'll leave her for you?!"_ Wenji asked his son who had immediately stopped grinning and looked cold faced.

 _"My silly little boy"_ Wenji hissed in his son's ear.

" _You think you can just treat me so badly? You think you are stronger than I am?"_

_"Or.. Are you scared I'll abandon you and leave you for her?"_

Do-Han stayed silent as his "Father" pushed him against the wall.

 _"_ ** _You know boy, daddy "loves you"_** _"_ he whispered in his ear as he grabbed his son's face.

**"** **_but.."_ **

**_"I love me more"_** and with that Wenji slammed his son against the wall and left.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

⚠️ **Warning sexual, physical verbal abuse mentions** ⚠️

Do-Han crouched there, sitting on the carpet of his father's office.

His hands trembling in fear.

His father's footsteps going farther away.

_**Traumatic bonding occurs as the result of ongoing cycles of abuse in which the intermittent reinforcement of reward and punishment creates powerful emotional bonds that are resistant to change.** _

_**A simpler definition traumatic bonding : "a strong emotional attachment between an abused person and his or her abuser, formed as a result of the cycle of violence."** _

Now I know what your thinking.

Do-Han is what? 22 years old?

How on earth could a 22 year old man allow himself to be so badly abused by his own father?

Now let me tell you how, when and why this all started..

********************  
 **14th September 2002:**  
********************

 **“How fucking dare you!?”** the voice of an angry hysterical lady screamed.

**“You try and come here and take my son!”**

**“What gives you the right to take him!?”**

**“Your a monster!!”** the lady shrieked again but was cut off when a hard hand slapped Against her face.

“ **He's mine!”** the cold voice snapped back.

 **“NO You can't take him he's my son!”** The lady shrieked again in hysteria.

 **“I'll take what I want to take”** The man told the lady as he walked away and his men grabbed the little toddler who wailed for his eomma.

Wenji's ex wife, Do-han's mother killed herself just 3 months after her son was taken away from her.

Allegedly Do-Han's mother was an **"unfit"** mother and Wenji was given full custody.

Now let me remind you all, just how rich and powerful Wenji is and was at the time.

All it took was one phone call from Wenji to have official's declare her unfit and for Wenji to get custody of his son.

You know what they say **"Money talks"..**

As I was saying how could Do-Han continue to live with the cold, manipulative and evil **"Father"** of his?

Well like I said before since Do-Han didn't grow up with a mother his father was the only one around him.

Every punch. Every kick. Every cruel word. Every disgusting touch. Every night he lay awake covered in bruises only made Do-Han feel absolutely lost and hopeless..

But since that's all he's ever known he's kind of lived with it thinking it's how it's supposed to be..

Thinking that the "love" his father gives him is right.

Thinking that the pain he endures is love.

Love and hate is the only emotional thing he feels when in his father's presence.

Love, because Do Han doesn't know what love is and thinks that this abuse and venom is love.

And Hate, because sometimes he can see that the pain he endures is far from love.

No matter how many times his father beats or assaults him.

He'd rather feel that pain than be left alone.

************************

_I hope you are all enjoying the story so far._

_This story is not real it is completely fictional._

_This book is trying to highlight the topic child abuse._

_I also want to try and portray what the character is feeling as a victim._

_And all the psychological effects abuse has on victims._

_Xxxx_

_Author💜._


	5. Chapter 5

After a few minutes of sitting there Do-Han shakily and slowly got to his feet.

He quickly left his father's office heading downstairs.

 _“Master Han are you alright?”_ asked one of the many servants who worked in the house.

“ ** _I'm fine!”_** barked Do-Han as he stormed down the stairs.

Do-Han hates nothing more than feeling weak.

 **Powerless** that's the word.

Do-Han grabbed his long fur jacket and stormed out to the garage.

 _“Master Han will you be taking the limo?”_ asked the family chauffeur.

“ _No Minhyun I'll be taking my car”_ Do-Han told the chauffeur before walking over to one of the many expensive cars in the huge garage.

Do-Han got into the front seat of his car.

  
It was sleek white and one of his favorite cars to drive.

Do-Han may be rich but he prefers to drive himself.

Especially in such expensive flashy cars.

Do-Han got in slamming the car door behind him.

His mind was spinning.. And he knew he needed one think to make it all numb again..

**“Vodka”**

*******************

_“Ah there he is!”_ shouted Benjamin cheerfully as he pushed through the crowd of people dancing on the dance floor.

Bottle of vodka in hand Benjamin finally crossed the crowded dance floor to be stood standing in front of his best friend Do-Han.

 _“DUDE! Finally your here, I was about to have fun without you”_ the male said to Do-Han as he passed him a drink.

Do-Han quickly downed the glass of vodka not saying anything to the older male.

Benjamin noticed how his younger friend's hands shook ever so slightly as he held the glass.

“ _There must have_ _been trouble with his father again”_ thought Benjamin to himself as he eyed his Dongsaeng worriedly.

If only Benjamin knew just how much trouble his father usually caused him.

Benjamin was the son of very rich parents, just like Do-Han.

Benjamin's parents were CEO's of their own fashion company which was famous worldwide.

Do-Han and Benjamin had been bestfriends since childhood.

Benjamin was 2 years older than Do-Han and the two treated each other like brothers.

Even though Do-Han could be very cold and manipulative to EVERYONE. Benjamin Hyung was the only exception.

Benjamin knew Do-Han's father was mean and cold, but Benjamin had no idea that Do-Han actually feared his father..

Benjamin had No Idea just how much agony Do-Han suffers and suffered for the past 22years..

And even if he did would there really be anything he could do?

After all, guys like them knew only two thing's..

How to drown their sorrows and how to numb the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

After downing the shot of alcohol Do-Han followed Benjamin over to their usual spot in the club, their usual table was situated in the corner of the busy room, separated from surrounding areas by a glass like wall.

The table had room for 5 people or more and was definitely the most private place in the nightclub.

 _“Ah! Finally we can have some fun!”_ Benjamin said excitedly as he rubbed his hands together.

On his left were two girls he has chatted up before Do-Han had arrived.

The two girls were laughing and joking as Benjamin poured Do-Han himself some drinks.

As you can already tell Benjamin was very popular with the lady's..

After all most party-girl's love nothing more than a handsome rich playboy who likes to party.

Do-Han however isn't as popular with the ladies due to his history of turning down practically every girl who comes his way.

According to many people Do-Han won't commit to anything.

His cold, stubborn personality makes every girl give up on him eventually even though his looks are definitely the best in all of Seoul..

 _“So you're Benjamin's friend?”_ mumbled one of the girls drunkly.

“ _I'm Lucy”_ said the oblivious girl as she tried to inch her way closer to Do-Han.

As soon as the girl's hand touched Do-han's arm he reacted with:

“ _And I'm not interested”_ said Do-Han bluntly as he quickly stood up to leave.

 _“Dude! wait up”_ said Benjamin in alarm as he quickly got up to follow Do-Han.

 _“Han!”_ Benjamin shouted as he tried to catch up with the younger male as he stalked across the dance floor and out one of the side doors.

Benjamin opened one of the club's side doors to step outside into the cold air of the night.

Standing against the wall was Do-Han, trying to light a cigarette with his lighter.

“ _Here let me”_ Benjamin said as he pulled out his signature diamond encrusted lighter from his pocket.

Benjamin pulled the lighter to Do-han's cigarette and lit the cigarette.

Do-Han mumbled a small thank you before taking a long drag from his cigarette.

 _“Did you and your dad argue again?”_ Benjamin asked softly, breaking the ominous silence between the two.

Do-Han just remained silent, giving Benjamin the answer he needed.

 _“Han why don't you move out? I get you might be worried about him cutting you off but I have plenty of money, you can come stay with me”_ Benjamin said kindly.

This wasn't the first time Benjamin had offered this to his best friend.

Benjamin didn't understand why Do-Han wouldn't move out, I mean obviously his father kept causing him grief so why not leave and come stay with him?

Unfortunately for Do-Han things just aren't that simple.

“ _No thank you Hyung I can deal with this by myself”_ Do-Han said inhaling the smoke.

 _“Can you though?”_ Benjamin asked staring at his best friend with concern.

“ _I mean, I know that you and your father are always arguing so why don't you just come stay with me”_

“ _You shouldn't have to deal with him anymore”_ continued Benjamin.

Do-Han just stayed silent as they both stared at the busy streets of Seoul.

 **“If only you knew how much I have to deal with”** thought Do-Han as he dropped his cigarette to the ground and stood on it.

 **“I'm just too scared to leave him”** Do-Han thought as he turned to face his Hyung.

 _“I've got to go now Hyung”_ Do-Han said before patting Benjamin on the shoulder and walking towards his car, leaving a worried looking Benjamin standing outside in the cold.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Do-Han drove slowly through the dark city of Seoul.

All he could think about was how hard he had tried to annoy his father yet still his father had the upper hand.

No matter how hard he tried to defeat his father psychologically his father always knew how to manipulate and target Hyun-woo's weaknesses.

 _“Why don't I just move out?”_ Do-Han questioned aloud as he drove through the bustling traffic.

 **“Because you don't want to”** he told himself.

**“Because you are afraid to leave your father aren't you?”**

**“Your afraid you can't survive without him!”**

Do-han pulled into the side of the road and stopped the car.

 _“What do I do?”_ Do-han asked himself helplessly as he sobbed quietly.

FLASHBACK *⚠Warning Violent*

“YOUR SO FUCKING PATHETIC DO-HAN!” his father screamed at him.

“CRYING LIKE A SISSY!”

“I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO DIE LIKE THAT BITCH OF A MOTHER OF YOURS!” he shouted at the 16 year old Do-Han..

“ **Don't fucking call her that!”** he shouted before tackling his father to the floor.

Do-han's father laughed as he easily overpowered the teenager.

“ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WILL DESERVE TO BE MY SON!”

“I'LL MAKE YOU JUST LIKE ME!” he shouted as he repeatedly kicked the bleeding boy in the face.

End of flashback*

Do-Han sighed as he quickly rubbed his wet eyes with his fists.

 _“I've only two options”_ Han said quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

_“One, I stay and become like my father, the CEO of his company and stay under his control”_

_“Two, I let that son of a bitch know that I'm stronger than he is”_

Do-han smiled coldly, all emotion show minutes before slowly left his face.

 _“Time for some fun daddy”_ He said chuckling as he started up the car and drove back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Do-Han rubbed his eyes sleepily.

His head was pounding after drinking his way into a slumber the night prior.

He had woken up at 7am sharp, the earliest he's ever woken at.

Han yawned as he sat down for breakfast in the huge dining room, which besides Han no one ever ate at.

All the house servants scurried away trying not to stare in complete surprise at the young master..

 _“Master Han?”_ asked Yaeku, the Japanese butler who had served the household since Han was an infant.

 _“Your up early.. Would you like me to prepare breakfast for you?”_ he hesitantly asked the man who was wearing dark sunglasses indoors.

“ _Black coffee”_ Do-Han grumbled as he rubbed his temple that was pounding heavily.

“ _I'll get you some painkillers for that headache of yours too”_ Yaeku said before leaving the room. 

Do-Han sighed as he stared at the other end of the table where his Father's empty seat stood.

 _“_ _ **Typical”**_ He thought as he stared out of the window in distain.

“ **He's probably on another one of his business trips with Rebecca”**

Do-Han rolled his eyes before standing up and walking toward the door.

 **“** _ **But why do I care so much?”**_ Han asked himself.

“ _ **Besides now that he's gone I can have some fun..”**_  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
**You know what they say** **..**

“When the cat's away the mice will play.”

^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Do-Han stood in his garage. Sipping the last drop of coffee from his mug.

 _“Hmm.. What car should I drive?”_ Do-Han asked aloud as him and the family chauffer Minhyun stood there staring at the many cars in the **Huge** garage.

“ _Why don't you let me drive you in the limo Master Han_?” Minhyun asked.

 _“No I already told you I want to drive and besides I need to look Normal I don't want to come across as too arrogant”_ Do-han said as he stared at his reflection in the car windows.

Do-Han sighed as he looked down at his expensive watch.

 _“I need to leave I guess I'll drive this one”_ he said before getting into one of the many cars.

Minhyun bowed slightly as Do-han started the engine and calmly drove out of the garage.

As he drove through Seoul, Do-Han thought back to yesterday.

He had been told by Bts's Manager to come back to Bighit today to meet the Members..

Do-Han wasn't sure if he would go or not.. As you all know Han had only auditioned to annoy his father but now that his father was away did he really Want to do this?

I mean Do-Han has talent but he doesn't care about music like many other people..

He never dreamed of becoming famous because.. He was rich and money was all that really matters to him..

But since he had signed a contract he guessed that he should try and give it a shot..

And besides his father would go Ballistic if he actually came out as a new member to the public.. So that's exactly what he intended to do.

Do-Han smiled as he watched out the window as some light snow started to fall..

**“** **Everyone knows that revenge is a dish best served cold.”**


	10. Chapter 10

Do-han's black shoes crunched against the icy footpath.

Do-Han held his cigarette in between his lips.

There he stood right outside the famous Bighit.

Do-Han looked up at the building and scoffed, he could already tell this was going to be fun.

A small group of fan girls stood outside the front entrance of Bighit..

 _ **“BTS fans?”**_ Han thought as he rolled his eyes.

Han could never understand the whole thing about Idols.. I mean aren't they just human like the rest of us?

After taking a long drag Do- Han stubbed his cigarette with his foot.

 _“Stupid fangirls”_ he mumbled as he walked in the door of the entrance.

Do-Han once again sat down to wait in the reception.

The lobby of the building was quite modern, with a group of receptionist's sitting at a desk in the middle of the room.

Their were leather chairs and coffee tables for people to wait at.

 _“Hello sir you must be Do-Han?”_ asked one of the pretty receptionists.

Han nodded as he smiled his dazzling smile at the poor young lady.

 _“Ha-ha well, Mr. Bang will be with you shortly would you like anything to drink while you are waiting?”_ asked the flustered lady.

 _“No thank you”_ Han replied before sitting back down to flick through a magazine.

“ **BTS WORLD DOMINATION”**

**“BTS' DYNAMITE BREAKS RECORDS IN AMERICA”**

Do-Han scoffed as he read on one of the headlines.

“ _ **Why on earth do they want a new member when they've achieved this much on their own?”**_ Han asked himself.

Do-Han smirked.

“Idiots” he mumbled.

Do-Han could never understand the stupidity of Famous people.. I mean didn't they ever hear the saying

“Every man for himself?”

Why would they need another person who could potentially ruin their career?

 _ **“Wow this will be more interesting than I thought”**_ Han thought while continuing to flick through the magazine.

In the past Do-Han had done modeling for fashion lines, that's why his face seems so familiar but ironically his father made him quit..

Besides modeling was too boring for Han anyways.. But being an Idol should be Way more fun. 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Do-Han sat waiting patiently or rather impatiently.

 _“Ah! Your here”_ a voice boomed.

Do-Han bowed politely before Mr. Bang.

This caused the older man to chuckle..

Do-Han reminded him of his younger self..

He has potential but most importantly he is very clever and one could say even a little sly and this amused Mr. Bang.

“ _You ready to meet your new band mates?”_ The man asked Han as they walked.

“ _Yes sunbaenim_ ” Han replied politely.

In the inside though Han was dying to get straight to work .

Meeting the Idols wasn't really on the top of his to do list but the sooner he met them the faster his plan would play out.

The good thing for Han was that he's a fantastic manipulator and should find it very easy to make a good impression on the men.

And Do Han always wanted to know how gullible Idols really were.

“ _Okay let's go introduce yourself to the team”_


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Min Yoongi sat upright staring out the window.

He watched as it heavily began to snow.

Korea can have very cold weather around Christmas time.

The light sound of the clock ticking rang through the room..

On the couch beside him was Jeon Jungkook who was nervously clicking a pen, this started to annoy Yoongi slightly.

Across from the two were Jung Hoseok who alongside Park Jimin was scrolling through the Instagram profile of a man called Woo Do-han.

 _“Seriously this guy is tall!”_ exclaimed Jimin as he zoomed into one of the photos of Han at a public event for his father's company.

  
_“I know he's nearly as tall as me”_ interrupted the leader Kim Namjoon as he paced the floor nervously.

 _“Wow really?”_ asked the oldest.

“ _But he's younger than Kookie?”_ Kim SeokJin asked in surprise.

“ _Yes Hyung”_ replied Namjoon as he sat down.

“ _He is only 22”_

 _“22?!My god he's too young to be so good looking!”_ exclaimed Taehyung as he clamored to see what Han looked like.

Yoongi decided to say something _“What's he like in person?”._

 _“Polite, friendly I guess”_ Namjoon said.

 _“He is very talented Hyung”_ Namjoon explained.

Yoongi nodded in response.

“ _Jeez I'm excited to meet him!”_ Hobi confessed.

 _“Same I wonder what personality he has?”_ the current youngest finally spoke up.

 _“I'm sure he's nice”_ said Jimin positively.

Now your probably all wondering.. Why would BTS the famous Boy group want or need a new member.. Well I'll explain that later.

 _“When will he be here?”_ Asked Yoongi impatiently.

“ _Soon”_ Namjoon replied.

And just as those words left Namjoon's mouth their was a knock on the door. 


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Do-Han stood outside an office door.

Mr. Bang stood beside him knocking on the door before entering.

 _“Follow me”_ he told Han as he walked into the room.

Do-Han looked around the room.

It was a very spacious room.

The smell of oak was refreshing.

And the light blue walls gave light to the room.

Standing up were 7 men.

Each one taller than the other.

They all bowed at Mr. Bang and when their eyes trailed over to Han they bowed a second time.

Do-Han bowed slightly.

Time to begin..

His polite façade he'd been using up to now increased and he wore a fake yet dazzling smile on his face.

 _“Hello boys, why don't you guys introduce yourselves”_ Mr. Bang suggested.

 _“Oh yes of course”_ said a tall man who Han remembered seeing from the auditions.

 _“I'm Kim Namjoon, we've already met”_ He said smiling politely before reaching out to shake his hand.

Do-Han stook his hand out reluctantly, as he tried not to grimace in disgust at human touch.

Han rarely let people touch him but he decided it would come off as strange and weird if he declined so he quickly shook Namjoon's hand while trying to keep the fake smile plastered across his face.

“ _Hello it's Nice to meet you again”_ Han said in a monotonous way before pulling his hand back..

Namjoon noticing Han's slightly tense expression backed up a little.

 _“This is Jimin and Taehyung”_ He said motioning towards two men.

 _“Hello it's great to finally meet you!”_ Said the taller guy.

 _“Yeah! We heard you are a great performer_ ” said the shorter male.

 _“Thank you”_ Han said politely bowing once again.

_“I'm Jin, I'm the oldest here you can call me Hyung”_

_“Actually, it turns out we're all older than you”_ said Namjoon chuckling Nervously.

Do-Han nodded once again.

Maybe he didn't think this through he thought.

 _"_ _ **I didn't realize just how much interaction I'd be doing with these people from now on”**_ Han thought anxiously.

Honestly a part of Han wanted to leave right now and go back home.. But what good would that do? The only way to defy his father is to completely go against him.

He had to do this..

“ _ **Time to get your act together**_ ” he told himself silently.

 _“Hello I'm Jungkook the youngest well second youngest now”_ he said smiling.

Han nodded.

“ _I'm Yoongi I'm the second oldest”_ said Yoongi as he eyed Do-Han suspiciously.

 _“And I'm Hoseok you can call me hobi hyung!”_ shouted a cheerful guy as he rushed over to greet Do-Han with a hug.

This startled Han and it took all his willpower not to shove the man away.

Do-Han clenched his fists behind his back and stood there rigid as the other man hugged him.

Mr.Bang watched in amusement as the younger guy stood like a Rock being embraced by the sun.

“ _Oh well he'll get used to Hobi soon”_ he thought as he tried to hold in his laughter.

 _"Ah sorry_ ” appoligized Hobi taking a step back, when he realized how still and tense the young man stood.

 _“Hello my name is Do-Han it's nice to meet you all”_ Han recited as he bowed while avoiding the states the members gave him.

Mr.Bang smiled before saying " _Well now that, that's over let's go eat somewhere”_   
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Do-Han sat across from a glaring Min Yoongi.

They were all sitting and talking as they waited for their orders to arrive, their Manager had left early to eat dinner at home.

 _“So your from Seoul?”_ Yoongi asked with one eyebrow raised.

Do-Han then replied “Yes Hyung”

“ _Your rich aren't you? Your father owns that company A.G.F right?”_ Yoongi persists trying to get the younger man to talk.

Do-Han tensed up as he tried to keep smiling..

He nodded silently.

“ _My question is why did you audition here? If your so rich why come here? Don't you get an allowance?”_ Yoongi asked coldly.

Namjoon shot Yoongi a look before resting his eyes over Han..

 _“Yoongi shouldn't be so rude the the New guy”_ Namjoon thought as he and the others waited for a response from the man.

 _“Yes Hyung”_ Han answered once again but this time his voice raised ever so slightly causing Yoongi to narrow his eyes.

“ _Jeez all you say is Yes or no, can't you speak?”_ Yoongi asked.

And shockingly they all watched as Do-Han finally looked up to meet with Yoongi's eyes and gave him the most coldest glare.

But before Do-Han could say anything his phone began to ring.

 _“Sorry I have to take this”_ Han said while getting up and walking to the door of the restaurant.

Everyone watched silently as the young man walked outside and stood In front of the restaurant.

“ _Yah what was all that for!”_ said Jin as he kicked Yoongi from under the table.

“ _What? I was just asking him some questions”_ Yoongi mumbled as he quickly started eating the food that had just arrived at their table.

 _“Did you have to be so rude though?”_ Jimin asked.

Yoongi shrugged.

“ _I wasn't rude, just curious”_ he said.

 _“Well don't scare him away too fast Hyung_ ” Taehyung said softly before starting out at Han who was walking back and forth outside.

 _“Wonder who he's talking to?” Mumbled_ Jungkook as he slurped his noodles.

*************************  
Outside..

“ _Yeobseyo?”_

“ _Hey! Han how are you?”_ rang out the voice of Benjamin.

Benjamin was driving through Seoul his phone on loudspeaker, just after finishing a business meeting for his company, he had just decided to call Han.

 _“You get home okay last night?”_ Ben asked Han through the phone.

" _Yes Hyung_ ” Han replied half-heartedly as he was too busy staring across the street at a black BMW which looked all to familiar.

 _“Han? Han?”_ the voice of Benjamin spoke again pulling Do-Han's attention away from the car parked across the street.

“ _What?”_ Han asked moodily.

_“Let's get something to eat I'm starving”_

Han stole another glance over at the BMW.

 _“Okay okay fine, I'm on 42nd street near Gangnam”_ Han instructed as he saw two men getting out of the car and heading over.

 _“Right I'll be there in a few minutes bud_ _!_ ” Benjamin replied before hanging up.

Do-Han watched as the two Men that he now recognized came to a stop in front of him.

“ _Do-Han, your father told us to come get you”_ said the taller man.

“ _What? I am not going anywhere, ESPECIALLY if_ _ **he**_ _told me to”_ Han replied angrily before trying to walk past the two guys.

But before Han could walk back into the restaurant one of the men grabbed Han's shoulder and said _“Your father is_ _ **very**_ _angry that you disobeyed him, he wants you to terminate the contract immediately”._

“ _Don't lay your filthy hands on me again! Let's not cause a scene”_ Han threatened.

“ _And you can tell that son of a bitch that I am never coming back!”_ Han told the men before quietly walking back inside the restaurant.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Do-Han slowly walked over to the table where Bts sat eating.

 _“Oh there you are, the food arrived”_ said Jin as he handed Han a bowl of rice.

 _“Sorry Hyung I need to go now I have someplace to be”_ Han told the men who had stopped eating to look up at him.

“ _Already?”_ whined Jimin in protest his mouth full of food.

 _“But you just got here_ ” he complained.

 _“I know, but I really need to go now, sorry”_ Han said apologizing once again before quietly leaving the restaurant.

The other members watched the man leave.

“ _What was all that about_?” Jungkook asked confused.

“I _wonder if he left because of those two guys we saw with him?”_ questioned Taehyung.

 _“See told you he's strange_ ” said Yoongi.

" _He's probably just busy that's all_ ” said Hoseok.

“ _Let's continue eating_ ”. 


	16. Chapter 16

(Benjamin^) 

20 minutes later.

Jin stood up stretching.

 _“Well that was delicious”_ He said as he patted his stomach.

" _Ya my food was great_ ” said Jungkook smiling as he got up from the table.

 _“I'll go pay”_ said Namjoon smiling as he walked over to the till.

“ _Hi I'd like the bill please_ ” Namjoon told the man at the cashier.

 _“Oh didn't you know?”_ the worker asked.

“ _The young man from earlier has already paid_ ” the man said smiling.

“Have a good day”

Namjoon slowly walked over to the guys who were waiting .

 ** _"Wow I can't believe he paid for us that was kind of him”_** thought Namjoon.

 _“So how much was it Hyung?”_ Jimin asked Namjoon.

 _“I don't know Han must have already paid”_ Namjoon told the guys.

Yoongi raised an eyebrow before being elbowed in the side by Hoseok.

 _“See told you he's not bad!”_ Hobi said happily.

Yoongi just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 _“Wow that was nice of him”_ Taehyung said as him and Jimin started looking at Han's Instagram again.

***********************

 _“So where we going?”_ Benjamin asked as he   
Adjusted his sunglasses.

 _“I dont know anywhere but here”_ Han mumbled as he put on a pair too.

Benjamin eyed his friend quietly as his hands clutched the steering wheel.

 _“Did your dad call you or something?”_ Ben asked as he glanced at Han who's shoulders went tense.

 _“No he didn't call..”_ Han said moodily.

“ _ **Of course that bastard wouldn't call me directly, he likes to give orders to his henchmen”**_ Han thought to himself bitterly.

 _“He sent his men to come pick me up”_ He told Benjamin as he stared out the window.

 _“Why? What does he Want now?”_ Asked Benjamin his voice filled with annoyance.

 _“He doesn't want me to work at Big hit”_ Do-Han revealed as he turned to look at Ben.

 _“Wait? You're working at Bighit?”_ Benjamin asked in suprise.

" _Ya I auditioned to become apart of some boy group”_ Han said dismissively.

“ _Are you nuts! Your father will go mental, Han he could cut you off!”_ Benjamin shrieked nearly forgetting that he was driving.

“ _So what! I don't need his filthy money, I'll do fine on my own”_ Han said angrily.

Benjamin sighed worriedly at the predicament his younger doseang had gotten himself into.

 _"Will you at LEAST move out and come stay with me!”_ Benjamin scolded.

" _I have lots of money so if he cuts you off I can look after you”_ Benjamin explained as he pulled over to park outside a huge hotel.

_"No thank you Hyung I'll be fine on my own and besides I'm expected to move in with my members soon.”_

_"MOVE IN WITH THEM!”_ shrieked Benjamin in shock.

_“But they are COMPLETE STRANGERS!”_

_"How can you live In the same apartment of people you hardly know?!”_

" _And what about living expenses?!”_ Benjamin asked.

“ _I'll get paid every week and I also have my mother's inheritance which is plenty_ ” Han explained. 

_“Bu-t but you don't like music in fact you once told me you hated it?!”_ Benjamin asked in complete confusion.

" _That's not the point Hyung, the point is I'm apparently "talented" thanks to all those music tutors for the past 15 years”_ he said sarcastically.

" _And this is a way for me to become a free man, earn MY Own money AND defy my father”_

_"How could I miss such an opportunity? ”_

" _But don't you know how pathetic Idols are? They are practically puppets being controlled! What you say, do eat, drink, smoke or who you meet is all controlled_ ” Benjamin said anxiously trying to persuade Han not to continue with his plan.

 _“It does not matter!”_ Han insisted _“As long as my father gets the humiliation he deserves I don't care about any of that!”_

_“But Han what about our friendship, your like a brother to me, how will you have time to see me?”_

_“Ben Hyung don't worry, of course I'll see you and talk to you as much as I possibly can, your Very important to me Hyung_ ” Han said genuinely.

 _“Please Hyung I need to do this”_ Han told Benjamin.

Benjamin sighed before saying _“Alright alright, but remember you better not forget about me or Imma haul your ass outta there”._

Han chuckled quietly “ _Sure Hyung, we will be in touch all the time”._

 _“You should stay here until you are allowed move In with them_ ” Benjamin said before patting Hans head gently.

 _“I'll pay for your stay here”_ he told Han.

 _“But Hyung”_ Do-Han said but before he could protest Benjamin opened the door and got out.

“ _Here take my wallet and tell the front desk you are staying here until further notice”_ Benjamin said handing Han his wallet.

“ _Hyung I have my own money!”_ Han protested.

_“Im going to go to your place to pack some of your things I'll be back soon”_

_“Go get a shower and order some room service cause I'm starved”_ Ben said before flashing Han his famous smile and driving off in his sleek yellow Ferrari.   
  


Do Han just shook his head in disbelief as he watched as his Hyung drove away.

 ** _“Seriously what did I do to deserve such a great Hyung?”_** Han asked himself.

Han sighed before entering the hotel and heading for the front desk to book a room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Do-Han lay stretched out on the hotel bed.

Ben had just arrived with Han's suitcase and was now sitting on the couch drinking soju while watching a movie on his phone.

“ _Yah Han-ssi_ ” shouted Benjamin as he woke the sleepy Han.

 _“What?”_ mumbled Han looking around.

 _“Come drink with your Hyung”_ Ben said as he motioned for him to sit beside him.

“ _No I'm sleepy Hyung”_ Mumbled Do Han.

“ _Oh come on! Don't be such a buzz_ kill”

 _“Sleeping is boring, come talk with your lonely Hyung_ ” Ben said as he handed Han a bottle of Soju.

Han sighed before taking the bottle and sitting down beside his Hyung.

" _Jeez what are you so worried about Han stop stressing”_ Ben said while patting Han's tense shoulder.

 _“Your father can't do anything now, your a free man with a great job_!” Benjamin said cheerfully.

Han just looked down.

The mention of his father made his anxiety skyrocket.

 **"When he finds out I've left and isn't coming back he'll kill me"** Han thought as he imagined his angry father and his men coming to get him.

" _Han stop worrying he can't tell you what to do anymore!”_ Benjamin said as he grabbed Han's neck and hugged him drunkly.

Han just sat there, not moving as his slightly drunk Hyung told him encouraging words.

***Flashback***   
**To 1 year ago. Seoul.**

_"Hello Miss Kim, I'm glad you could make it”_ Han said as he sat down across from the middle aged woman.

 _“Would you like to order anything while we're here?”_ Han asked the lady as he looked up from his menu.

Miss Kim frowned slightly before shaking her head.

 _“You shouldn't be meeting me here what if he finds out_ ” She said quietly while looking around the 5 star restaurant to find that it was completely empty except for the two of them.

“ _Don't worry Miss Kim I made sure no one would disturb us and my father is out of country as usual, doing business.. So we won't be disturbed”_ Han said smiling.

“ _So tell me Miss Kim... You say you knew my mother?”_ Han asked sounding slightly desperate .

Miss Kim looked down for a moment before looking back up..

 _“Yes that's right.. Me and your mother were best friends”_ she said while wiping a tear that had fell down her face.

Han felt a pang of agony in his heart as he stared at the stranger who apparently had known his eomma well.

 _“Well.. Could you tell me a little bit about her death?”_ Han asked hesitating as he stared intensely at the lady.

**He needed answers.**

**And he needed them now.**

“ _Your eomma was an amazing woman, so kind and gentle”_

_“Too kind sometimes..”_

“ _That's probably why your father was able to seduce her so easily”_ Miss Kim said bitterly.

Han's fists tightened in anger at the mention of his father.

“ _He only dated her for a year,it wasn't until when she became pregnant that he dumped her”_

Han couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“ _After he dumped your mother she was heartbroken.. She couldn't believe he had used her and broke her heart so easily_ ”Miss Kim said angrily.

“ _Time went by and she was able to move on and raise you as a single mother.. She adored you Han”_ Miss Kim said placing her hands on his.

“ _She loved you so so much”_

“ _Then one day when you were only little, he came and took you away”_

“ _Your mother begged and screamed for him to give you back but your father was too influential and powerful compared to some Young female idol who barely had a career”_ Miss Kim said as tears fell down her face.

“ _He claimed your mother wasn't fit to be a mother and was a drug addict.. Of course none of which was true but everyone believed him, a powerful businesses man..”_

“ _After losing custody, your mother's career was ruined and She couldn't take the rumors of being a bad mother and all the hate she was receiving... She couldn't bear to lose you”_

_“So a few months after she lost custody of you... S-he committed suicide”..._

Han just stared at his hands in shock.. A single tear drop rolled down his cheek.

 _“I'm so sorry I had to be the one to tell you this”_ Miss Kim said apologizing.

“ _But remember that your mother loved you so much and she wanted to keep you, no Matter what lies_ ** _he_** _tries to tell you”.._

“ _I must leave now Han_ ” Miss Kim said as she stood up.

“ _Here. this was your mother's bracelet she'd have wanted you to have it”_ Miss Kim said as she placed the charm bracelet in Han's hands.

“ _Remember Han, whatever you do please don't end up like your mother.. Get away from that monster, he'll only end up destroying you like he did her_ ”

***End of flashback***

Han hadn't realized that he had started crying.

It wasn't until Benjamin had started shaking him did he realize.

“ _Han! Han why are you crying?”_ Ben asked in alarm.

It was completely shocking to see his doesang cry like that.

Benjamin had never seen him cry before.

 _“Nothing Hyung”_ Han said wiping his wet eyes with his knuckles.

“ _I'm just tired”._

Benjamin gave Han a look of disbelief before sighing _“Yah you don't have to cry cause you are tired cmon over and lay down”_

Benjamin proceeded to walk Han over to the hotel bed and tuck him in.

Childish I know, but the two were like brothers in a way.

Benjamin knew that Han was upset about his father but he knew he didn't want to talk about it and besides he was free now Ben told himself reassuringly.

Benjamin sighed in relief as he watched the exhausted youngster fall asleep soundly.

Ben placed his hand on Do-Han's forehead.

 _“An idol? Well at least he gets paid I guess”_ Ben mumbled.

_“I just hope he doesn't work too hard.. I hope they look after him for me”_

Ben smiled as he looked down at Han's wrist to see the bracelet he always wore there.

His mother's bracelet.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

* * *

Han woke up to hear heavy snoring beside him.

Han rolled his eyes at the sight of Benjamin lying down with a soju bottle in his hand.

Han looked at his phone.

It read 6:25am.

“Better get up and get breakfast” Han said to himself as he got up and headed into the bathroom to shower.

After about 15 minutes he came out with a towel around his waist and got clothes out of his suitcase.

As he was getting dressed his phone dinged.

1 new message

**Hey Han! it's me Kim Namjoon we met yesterday. Mr bang wanted me to let you know that we were going to be having a meeting at around noon at the company. So we'll see you there unless you want to come have breakfast with us that is? :)**

Han stared at his phone for a moment before shaking his head.

Absolutely no way was he going to spend time with the older men outside of work.. It was too much effort trying to play the shy maknae role.

Han typed a quick brief reply before turning off his phone.

**Hello Hyung I will see you at the meeting .**

After turning off his phone Han put it in his pocket and sat down on the couch to watch something on the hotel TV.

*2 hours later

 _“Han?”_ the voice of Han's Hyung made him bolt awake.

Benjamin stood there dressed in one of Han's outfits.

“ _Coming to get breakfast?”_ Ben asked.

Han nodded hungrily before standing up and turning off the TV.

Benjamin grabbed his wallet and car keys and waited for Gab to leave the hotel room and he locked the door behind him.

“ _So when did you get up?”_ Ben asked Han as they walked into the elevator and headed down to the reception.

“ _Around 6 Hyung”_ Han replied.

 _“Why didn't you wake me you must have been hungry?”_ Benjamin asked.

“ _It was to early for you to get up Hyung and I wasn't too hungry anyway”_ Han replied.

Benjamin laughed at Han's kindness and said _“Aish, alright since youve been so patient I'll get you pancakes for breakfast”_

 _“Okay?”_ He asked Han who looked to him and said _“I'm not 5 you know who said anything about pancakes?”_

But secretly Han really wanted Pancakes as he hadn't eaten them in ages.

 _“Fine suit yourself, I'll eat all the pancakes then”_ said Benjamin as he strode past the lobby and walked out into the street.

“ _Yah wait for me!”_ Shouted Han as the two men chased each other to Benjamin's car.

*1 hour later*

 _“Wow that was amazing!”_ Benjamin said as he patted his stomach.

 _“Thanks Hyung but you really didn't have to pay!”_ complained Han as the two left the cafe.

“ _Nonsense of course I can and besides I'm your Hyung it's only right”_ Benjamin scolded lightly while Han rolled his eyes.

 _“And besides I was able to get a great photo of you!”_ Benjamin said laughing at Han's shocked face.

Han grabbed Benjamin's phone and saw that the elder man had secretly posted a picture of Han eating on Instagram.

 _“Yah! I didn't know you were taking a picture of me!”_ shouted Han as he started hitting Benjamin.

 _“Ow ow ! Well who did you think I was taking a picture of?”_ asked Benjamin as he laughed.

 _“Oh I don't know yourself?”_ shouted Han as he kicked Benjamin.

 _“Yah I'm your Hyung stop kicking!”_ said Benjamin as the two got into his car.

“ _And besides you looked adorable!”._

That sentence earned Benjamin another well deserved wack from Han.

*Meanwhile*

The members of Bts all sat around the kitchen table eating their breakfasts.

Namjoon and Jimin were chatting about a song Jimin was working on.

 _“Do you think it's good Hyung?”_ asked Jimin.

“ _The lyrics I mean?”_

Namjoon nodded and smiled at Jimin.

His songwriting skills had improved recently and he was very impressed with the progress.

 _“Very good Jimin you've improved”_ He said patting the younger brother on the back.

 _“Thanks Hyung”_ Jimin said smiling as he turned to Taehyung who was engrossed in his phone.

“ _Yah Taehyung! What are you starting at?”_ Jimin asked V.

 _“Um.. Nothing Hyung”_ Taehyung said trying to hide his phone.

But Jungkook who had been listening to their conversation was too fast for him and snatched the phone out of his hands.

Jungkook stared at the post that Tae had just seen.

It was an Instagram post that tagged the new member Do han.

________________________  
Profile:  
@Benjamin_lee

  
Liked by **thousands of people.**  
 **#Brunch**  
 **@Do_H** **an**

What am I going to do with him?😂  
Anyone want to adopt him? 🤔

Jungkook stared at the photo in surprise.

 _“He was already going to get breakfast with someone else that's why he didn't come Hyung”_ Jungkook told Namjoon as he showed Namjoon Taehyung's phone.

 _“Oh that's alright he's probably with his friend”_ Namjoon replied as he stared at the post.

“ _Some maknae he is”_ came a voice.

Yoongi walked into the kitchen and sat down with his cup of coffee in his hand.

“ _Turning down an invitation to breakfast is so disrespectful_ ” said Yoongi shaking his head.

“ _No it isn't he's probably just shy Hyung or made plans already”_ said Jimin.

 _“Who makes plans at 6am in the morning?”_ Yoongi asks rhetorically.

“ _Unless they're dating that is”_ he says smirking.

“ _Yah don't be silly Yoongi! He's eating out with a friend and besides even If he is dating someone that's none of our business”_ Said Jin as he passed Hobi the butter.

 _“It is_ _ **our**_ _business since he's a member of_ _ **Our**_ _group now_ ” said Yoongi grumpily.

Taehyung rolled his eyes before saying _“What's your problem with him Hyung? You really dislike him”_

 _“I never said that I disliked him. I just don't trust him that's all”_ Yoongi said bluntly.

“ _Well that's because we haven't gotten to know him yet”_ said Hobi.

“ _And”_ Said Namjoon.

“ _It doesn't matter if he is a little strange we all are and that's what makes us Bts”_

Yoongi just sighed.

“ _I don't understand why we even need a new member, he is just going to fuck everything up”_

 _“You don't understand yet Hyung but wait till you hear him sing”_ said Namjoon as he got up and left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Benjamin pulled his yellow car into the Bighit parking lot.

Smirking as his shades covered his eyes he stepped out of his car and walked Han over to his own parked car.

 _"Call me when your done Han-ssi and we can meet up k?"_ He asked as he patted han's back.

 _"Don't you have any work to get done?"_ Han asked his annoying Hyung dryly.

_"Instead of annoying me 24/7?"_

_"Nah man you're more fun than work"_ Ben said laughing.

" _Actually I've a meeting with another fashion company in an hour or so, my dad and I are deciding whether to partner with the company or not"_ Benjamin said seriously, even though Benjamin was quite a rich immature playboy, when it came down to business, he was a pro.

Han just nodded at his Hyung before starting to walk to the building.

" _Yah HAN!"_ shouted Ben as Han turned back around to see what he wanted now.

" _What?"_ Han Called put to Ben who had reached his car.

" _FIGHTING!"_ Benjamin shouted mockingly in a girl's voice as he laughed at his own joke.

 _"HA HA_ " Han said sarcasticly,he then   
rolled his eyes before walking away as Benjamin drove off chuckling.

Inside Bighit :

Hitman Bang pdnim was going through photos of Han from a few years ago when he was a model.

 _"Very good he's obviously used to being in the limelight_ " Mr.Bang said smiling.

Mr.Bang was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door.

 _"Come in!"_ he shouted as the door of his office burst open to reveal the 7 idols who walked in.

 _"Ah! Boys your all here early"_ He said smiling.

 _"Yes sunbaenim we didn't want to be late"_ Spoke Jin.

 _"Very good very good, come sit down"_ the manager said as he motioned to the seats along the long wooden table.

 _"I guess the new maknae isn't here yet"_ he said as he looked at his watch.

" _Should I call him?"_ Namjoon asked while Yoongi rolled his eyes beside him.

 _"No its fine I'm sure he'll be here so-"_ and before Mr. Bang could finish his sentence a small knock was heard tapping the office door.

" _Ah yes come in"_ he called out.

And in walked Do-Han, he was dressed all in black except for a white jacket and a pair of yellow timberland boots and silver chain which hung around his neck inside his shirt.

His eyes glued to the floor as he trudged in greeting everyone with a quiet and quick " _Hello sorry I'm late"_ before sitting in one of the chairs and staring at his hands.

_"Hello Do-han anyways not that we're here if like to discuss how we will be introducing Han to the group"_

_"Because of the pandemic lots of things have been delayed or canceled yet your new album Mots journey and latest single Dynamite have blown up Worldwide"_

_"Due to this you guys deserve a break away to clear your heads, get to know the maknae visa versa and to work together on : BE your next album"_

_"We will be introducing Han to the Fandom as a surprise on your title song Mv life goes on"_

_"While you all spend some weeks working on the rest of the songs me and production will decide how Han gets introduced in the Mv"_ Mr. Bang said looking at Han.

Han nodded quietly as he listened to Mr. Bang explaining everything.

" **Stay focused, you must do** **well”** Han told himself as he stared off into space.

**“Debut and make this work well”**

**“Everything must go as planned”** he told himself as he was thinking deeply.

 _“Han?”_ called Namjoon as the younger male looked up slightly at the mention of his name.

 _“We'll be all going on a trip like sunbaenim said”_ Han looked over to see that the manager had left the room.

“ _Will you need help packing? Or would you like to move your stuff to our dorm so it will be easier for us to go?”_ Namjoon asked.

“ _No thank you Hyung I'll pack by myself”_ replied Han unsurprisingly to Yoongi.

“ _Okay we have all day to pack as we will be leaving tomorrow afternoon so we better get cracking”_ Namjoon told everyone.

“ _Are you sure you don't want to sleepover tonight? Cause once we come back from the trip you will be moving in anyways”_ Said Jimin.

 _“No thanks Hyung”_ Han replied shutting down the idea immediately.

It was bad enough he'd have to go on vacation with them tomorrow for a few weeks. All Han felt was disgust.. He could barely hide his disagreement with the idea.

Yoongi could see the tense expression hidden in Han's Body language.

“ _Let's eat out then”_ He said as he stood up surprising the others.

“ _But this time don't pay the bill it makes your Hyung's look bad”_ Yoongi grumbled.

“ _Ya no need for you to pay for it Han”_ Said Taehyung kindly.

“ _And no leaving early!”_ scolded Jin lightheartedly.

Han just nodded before standing up and reluctantly followed the others out of the room.

Han held back, walking slower than the other men, glaring secretly at the backs of his "Hyungs" .

He did not like being with them, they were annoying and irrelevant to him.. Like an obstacle in his way.

He hated how quiet and introverted he had to act around them.

If only they knew his real personality, boy would they be surprised.

Do-Han had to give his best goddamn acting performance of his life to hide his real narcissistic personality and his true intentions.

His performance was worthy of an Oscar really.   
  



	20. Chapter 20

* * *

As Do-Han walked slowly behind his "Hyung's" he passed a side street alley leading off of the main street.

While he walked past the alley he stopped abruptly in his tracks...

🔺🔺🔺🔺🔺🔺🔺🔺🔺🔺🔺🔺🔺🔺

“ _I'm starved where shall we eat?”_ asked Jin as he walked, further up ahead with Jungkook.

Jungkook turned around to the other men to ask their opinions on where they should eat when he noticed Han who had been trailing along behind the others up till now was gone.

 _“Guys where's Han?”_ Jungkook asked looking around causing the guys to look behind them to see that the quiet youngster was not behind them.

“ _Aish where'd he go?”_ Yoongi asked Impatiently as he scratched his head in annoyance.

“ _Maybe he got lost?”_ Taehyung asked worried for their new maknae.

 _“I'll ring hi-”_ and before Namjoon could finish his sentence the 7 men heard shouting coming from an alleyway back the way they had came.

“ _Han?”_ exclaimed Jimin in alarm as all the men ran back down the street as the shouting grew louder.

There stood Han in the alleyway and shockingly he was kicking the shit out of an older middle aged man who was bleeding on the ground.

A woman who was sobbing sat crouched down against the wall tears running down her face.

“ ** _FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!”_** shouted Han as he knelt down to punch the man continuously in the face.

 _“Han! Stop!”_ Shouted Jimin and Hobi as the two quickly sprang into action and ran over to Han.

Jimin and Hobi along with Namjoon dragged Han off of the man who lay half conscious on the ground.

But Han kept shouting at the hurt man saying **_“The next time you hit a woman I'll cut your fucking hands off!”_**

 _“Han what happened?”_ Namjoon asked in complete shock as Han aggressively got out of the leaders grip.

 ** _“I was walking past when I saw that bastard hitting that girl!”_** Han said pointing to the man as his face contorted with anger.

Jin hearing this knelt down to the lady and helped her up.

“ _Are you okay miss?”_ Jin asked the young girl who looked around 19 or 20.

The girl stopped sobbing and quietly nodded her head.

 _“Do you know this man?”_ Jimin asked her as he pointed to the man on the ground.

 _“No I was just walking home from work”_ The girl said as she picked up her bag.

“ _Are you sure you are alright? Your not hurt are you?”_ Jungkook asks.

 _“No I'm okay”_ The girl mumbled as she dusted herself off.

“ _Thank you for helping me”_ the still shaken girl said as she looked at Han with grateful eyes.

Han nodded silently still death glaring at the excuse of a man lying on the ground covered in blood.

The girl then nodded at the men before practically fleeing the alleyway.

 _“What should we do with the bastard?”_ asked Yoongi.

Han who looked like he would kill the man knelt down and said softly

“ ** _If I ever see you again, you are dead do you understand me?”_** he whispered aloud venomously to the man who shrunk away in fear.

The creep, you see could see something in Han's eyes.. Something the other members didn't.

**Honesty**

**And**

**Brutality**

When Han promised to kill the man if he ever laid eyes on him again..   
He was being deadly serious.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
